


Kablooie Duck and Phooey Duck

by KingFranPetty



Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [22]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Murder, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Canon-Typical Violence, Death Threats, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Issues, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Platonic Relationships, Protective, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, Talking, Threats, Threats of Violence, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Kablooie Duck tries to help his brother Phooey Duck.
Relationships: Phooey Duck & Kablooie Duck
Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647268
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Meeting

There was an explosion. It shook the dirt and Earth to it's bedrock. The bay rippled in waves 12 feet or taller. The column of flames reached high into clouds, it's long and dark shadow left Duckburg in darkness. The glowing orange fire in all it's flash didn't harm anyone for some reason, instead those at the ground zero told they were warm and even fell over but otherwise remained unaffected. After a horrific moment of expecting the worst, The explosion disappeared completely with no hint of it's existence other than one little Duckling. 

The orange duckling burned an scorched air of explosive as he made way to The Duck-McDuck household. Kablooie Duck knocked on the massive door, Phooey Duck opened the door. The lighting bolt cheered and hugged the firecracker, spinning around. The Bomb hugged back tightly and joined this dance like embrace. The yellow sweater asked in loud joy, "Kablooie, Where have you been?!" The orange tank top gave a hearty, warm, chuckle as he answered, "You should have heard me blow into town, I came in like an atomic bomb!!" The yellow beanie yanked the orange sunglasses into the mansion.

The Glitchy Duckling quickly walked through as he excitedly explained, "I've got to tell you about this universe, Mom is back and our brothers have independent personalities and You should see Webby and Scrooge and Darkwing Duck and and!!" The Explosive Duckling grinded his webbed feet into the floor until his brother stopped trying drag him along. The living paradox paused his pace to turn to his brother. The atomic bomb demanded heatedly, "Phooey, Phooey, I just got back so I want to hear how you are!" The Typo looked down and away in unseen emotion, grabbing his own elbow.

The fiery and furious eyed duckling tapped a foot and glared. The golden eyed ducky continued to remain guarded. The sunglasses tipped to look, with a flash in the pan, he gasped angrily, "Who hurt you?!!" The softie sniffled and attempted to insisted nothing was wrong. The hothead wasn't taking it, he blew his short fuse, "I'll make whoever it is pay! I'll set every atom of their bodies on FIRE then rip those atoms apart!! I'll bring FIRE, I'll bring true War, I'll bring HEL..." The electric duckling clapped his sibling's bill shut before shushing him. Phooey whispered, "They might hear you. If they hear you, they might hurt our family."

Kablooie was just about to follow through on his namesake again when his sibling dragged him away. The 404 Error looked around for eyes then gave a hushed plea, "Please, please, You can't explode right now. I don't know what they'll do." The orange eyed duck fumed more cooly and calmly, "Who are they?" There was a few seconds of silence. The soft hearted child breathed quietly, holding his brother. The firey heart held back, repeating his question, "Who are they?" The spark whispered in scared tones, "Don't tell anyone else." The firecracker silently crossed his heart.

Phooey explained, however he didn't get far into it before Kablooie was marching out the doorway to murder some people. The yellow eyed duckling tired to drag him back in, begging, "No! They'll hurt you too!! Please Kablooie, please don't get involved!" The sharp toothed duckling steamed hatefully, "I AM GOING BURN THEIR WHOLE ORGANIZATION TO ASH!! Then I'll punch Scrooge McDuck in the bill for not noticing something was wrong right under his nose!" The Anomaly yanked and tugged at his brother in a desperate effort to stop him. The Orange one stopped his actions and ordered, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't!"

The childish kiddo sniffled, "Typically when a large and powerful group or figure dies, the resulting power vacuum leads to a worse group or figure taking their place unless the structure that allowed terrible people like that is fixed." The bash kiddie paused and thought about this. The flamethrower cooled his jets and nodded along with this reluctantly. He commented, "Well, what about you? We should do something about the pain inflicted on you, Why not seek revenge? Don't you want to hurt those who have hurt you as justice?" The fair and square child shaked his head no, geasuring vaguely before speaking to make the point, "That's not justice. If I want justice, real justice, I will need to convince everyone else what's happening and wait."

The explosion balled up his hands and raged through gritted teeth, "You know what? You are Right, but you can't just be silent hoping someone will see something to convince them. You should tell them." The misprint shaked in fear, "But what if the bad guys realize I'm trying to tell someone and kill everyone before I can convince them?" They stood in silence, trying to puzzle out of this rock and hard place. The aftermath stepped to leave, giving a parting words, "Tell Huey, he is smart and he used to be our leader kinda. I'm sure he'll think of something. Besides, he's still a Woodchuck so he can keep a secret from baddies."

The cinders went out. Phooey Duck sat on the steps alone, the advice wasn't the best but there's wasn't many other opinions.

The sunset was orange like an explosion. Phooey decided to follow his brother's advice as he watched the world die.

The End.


	2. Physical Objects

Note that this work isn't canon. 

Warning, This additional contains Headcanons, stalker behavior, unhealthy coping to past attempted kiddie diddling, implied one sided incestuous crushes, and other horrible things. God will not forgive me for my sins. You have been warned.

Phooey Duck walked over to small pile of stuffed animal toys, Kablooie Duck seemed puzzled by this. Phooey picked up a worn bunny toy, explaining excitedly, "This is Floppsy, they are my favorite!" The fiery duck cocked an eye at the comfort object. The Glitchy Duckling picked up a teddy bear and smiled as he spoke, "This is Cuddles, they are my second in command." The firey duckling studied the Teddy closer, then nodded approvingly. The errored duck grabbed a octopus or squid to hold it up, telling his brother, "This is Mr. Wiggles, he is abandoned by god and his people so he destoried his entire universe but I forgive him!" 

Kablooie narrowed his eyes and lightly disagreed, "I wouldn't." The yellow duckling hugged his stuffed tentcled toy, asking tearfully, "Would you forgive me, brother?" There was a long pause. The orange duckling fitfully expressed, "You haven't done anything wrong in your whole life or any lifetimes I've seen." The softie nuzzled all three of his toys and mumbled, "I feel guilty but I don't know why." The hothead patted his head a little too hard but quickly adjusted to soften up. The toy pile was returned to it's place. The lightening bolt walked over to a small door that wasn't there beforehand, opening it and ducking inside.

The firecracker followed as if this was completely normal. The anomaly pulled a string to turn on lightbulb above, The room had seven treasure chests. The bomb blinked, completely unquestioning and unaffected by this. The typo unlocked a older chest, it was full of Scrooge McDuck based or owned items. The misprint whispered happily, "Each of these chests are full of things for a shrine for a member of our family. I only have one for Unca Donald, Unca Scrooge, Unca Fethry, Unca Gladstone, and each of the normal brothers. I have taken so many things I can't make a shrine for each of them yet."

The atomic bomb looked at his sibling with frozen terror. He was completely silent and paralyzed. The paradox giggled, "This is our special secret now." His sibling only stared blankly in disbelief and horror.

The 404 worried quizzed, "Is something wrong, Kablooie?" The explosion exploded, "What the ever living F in all of Disney canon is wrong with YOU, Phooey!?!!!" There wasn't an answer. The explosive ducky continued to explode, "You were my brother!! I thought I knew you! What the Disney was going through your head, Phooey!?! You WERE My BROTHER!!! These are our family and... And... Do you even know what you did wrong?" 

The childish kiddie merely shaked his head no through the tears and snot and sobbing.

The short fuse comforted his sibling, holding him as he cried loudly. The fiery heart couldn't bare put the sweet heart through the pain of explaining what was wrong. The soft heart only hugged tight and poured out tears. Maybe there would be time later. Now with everything happening seemed like the wrong time.

The End.


End file.
